day 29 - i'm better than you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Ketika Sakura tahu bahwa Deidara tak tahan dengan makanan pedas, wanita itu dengan cepat bersikap pongah sembari membusungkan dada untuk menyatakan bahwa ia jauh lebih baik dari si pria pirang. Dan Deidara mengakui itu. Sakura memang jauh lebih baik darinya, bahkan hampir dalam segala hal; tidak seperti ia yang ... pengecut. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), a bit OOC, and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _29_ _:_ _i'm better than_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i'm better than you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ramen?"

Deidara mengernyit begitu ia tiba di bar dengan pemandangan yang tak biasa. Ia dapati si wanita merah muda dengan semangkuk ramen di atas meja.

"Yup! Ramen. Aku memesannya di _food court_ sebelah." Sakura mengujar sembari mengaduk-aduk kuah ramennya dengan sumpit.

Kuah dengan warna merah menyala.

Deidara menjauh sedikit segera setelah hidungnya mencium aroma yang begitu menyengat; iris langitnya memicing tak suka. "Sampah seperti itu yang kaumakan?" Pria itu mengujar dengan intonasi jijik.

Membuat si wanita berwajah tirus berhenti mengaduk mie dengan sumpit.

Sakura mendelik lebih cepat dari kilat. "Haah? Sampah katamu?" Wanita itu memandangi Deidara dengan sorot tak percaya. Selain menyebut semua masalahnya sebagai sampah duka, ia tak menduga ramen favoritnya juga akan disebut sampah.

Ramen dengan kuah yang begitu pedas adalah salah satu makanan favorit Sakura. Selain tahan dengan vodka, wanita itu juga tahan dengan makanan pedas sehingga ramen mengerikan itu juga menjadi favoritnya entah sejak kapan. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin mencoba ramen spesial dari _food court_ di sebelah bar yang ia datangi setiap malam. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, meski ia punya banyak waktu untuk mencobanya, tetapi ia tidak ke sana.

Setiap malam, ia lebih tertarik untuk datang ke bar dan menemui Deidara.

Pria pirang itu mengangguk penuh afirmatif. " _Yeah_. Sampah, hm." Bibirnya menyesap martini dengan tak acuh.

Sakura masih memberi tatap tajam. "Kau belum mencobanya, Deidara. Sini. Kau harus mencicipinya."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku tak sudi makan makanan rendah begitu." Iris langit Deidara masih tetap memandang jijik, atau ngeri. Nyaris tak ada perbedaan dari kedua frasa tersebut yang terpancar dari mata birunya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum senyum angkuh bermain di bibir kecil Sakura. "Aha, kau tak tahan pedas, hm?" Ia tiru aksen khas Deidara pada akhir kalimat, sembari bergeser untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan pria itu.

Deidara diam sejenak, sebelum bibirnya memberi senyum dingin. "Aku tak suka pedas."

Seringai adalah satu yang tercetak begitu cepat pada wajah cantik Sakura ketika ia dengar pengakuan Deidara setelahnya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, terlepas dari apa pun akibat yang bisa terjadi sesudahnya.

Si wanita manis menyembunyikan senyum licik; manik cerahnya berkelip-kelip penuh semangat. "Deidara."

"Hmm?" Pria itu menoleh setelah meletakkan gelas; tak ada kecurigaan apa pun yang bisa ia kecap.

"Ini. Coba."

"Ap— H-Hei—!"

Tangan ramping wanita itu bergerak begitu cepat; satu sendok kuah ramen merah menyala berhasil ia suapi langsung ke mulut Deidara. Sakura menyeringai lebih lebar dengan sirat kemenangan besar ketika mata zamrudnya mulai menangkap ekspresi tak nyaman pada wajah pria pirang itu.

Deidara tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tetapi wajah tampannya mulai dipenuhi peluh-peluh yang datang tanpa permisi. Pria itu tak berbohong ketika ia bilang ia tak suka pedas. Ia memang benar-benar tidak tahan dengan makanan apa pun yang memiliki jumlah cabai di atas normal.

Apalagi ramen gila yang tengah Sakura seruput kuah serta mienya.

Iris langit Deidara menajam lebih cepat dari kilat; tangan kirinya menyambar gelas martini tanpa aba-aba. "Kau— Astaga ... ini pedas ... sekali—" Ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Ada percik kemarahan menyebar tak sedikit pada matanya, tetapi apa yang ia tangkap hanyalah rupa manis si wanita musim semi yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Pfft— HAHAHAHA!"

Atau sudah tertawa.

Sakura terbahak-bahak setelahnya; ia nyaris saja menjatuhkan mangkuk ramen yang tak sengaja tersenggol oleh siku. Derai tawanya begitu membahana, menabrak dinding-dinding bar.

Menabrak relung dada si pria pirang juga.

Bila Deidara tak sedang berjuang melenyapkan pedas yang menyiksa pada indra pengecap, ia pasti akan menikmati gelak-gelak si wanita pecinta manis.

(Meski diam-diam, Deidara memang menikmatinya, terlepas dari apa yang lidahnya rasakan sekarang).

"Deidara ... payah— HAHAHA!" Sakura masih berusaha untuk berbicara di sela-sela tawa. "Berarti, aku jauh lebih baik darimu, ya!" Ia memekik dengan begitu bahagia; suara soprannya meletupkan kegembiraan tanpa pretensi.

Deidara sudah cukup senang dengan itu.

"Aku ke toilet ... dulu." Deidara turun dari kursinya setelah ia menenggak habis martini dalam satu teguk.

"Butuh obat penghilang rasa sakit, Tuan Seniman?" Sakura menyahut masih dengan ejekan.

Derap langkah Deidara berhenti. Ia menoleh. "Ayo. Akan kubuat kau lupa bagaimana rasanya sakit." Satu seringai penuh makna terlukis rapi di bibirnya, sebelum ia berbalik lagi.

Meninggalkan si wanita merah jambu yang terdiam dengan napas tercekat. Semburat merah muda merayapi kedua pipinya dengan cepat; menghasilkan rona-rona merah pada wajahnya yang elok.

Ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyadari apa maksud Deidara sebelum pria itu menghilang ke toilet.

"Blak-blakan sekali kekasihmu, Nona." Si bartender muda memecahkan sunyi, mengempaskan wanita itu dari lamunan. Ada senyum geli pada wajah sang bartender; tengah menggoda si wanita kasmaran.

"S-Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku!" Sakura terbata, mulai menyeruput ramennya cepat-cepat sembari berharap benaknya tak dipenuhi oleh ujar-ujar seduktif yang baru saja Deidara lontarkan.

Sembari berharap juga, rona merah karena si pria pirang pada wajah, bisa digantikan dengan rona merah karena pedas.

Ia menghabiskan ramen itu dalam waktu lima menit, kemudian buru-buru menenggak jasmine gin.

"Dasar pria sinting!" Ia mengumpat sembari meletakkan gelas dengan kasar.

Kepalanya rebah di atas meja, dengan bibir ranum yang mengerucut maju; bila Deidara ada di sana, pria itu pasti akan mati-matian lagi menahan dorongan biologis untuk tidak melumat bibir manis si wanita bermata bulat.

Ia masih mencoba untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Deidara sebelumnya. Bukannya ia tak ingin, hanya saja, ia tak tahu kapan pria itu akan melakukannya.

Hei, ia tentu akan terima bila diajak bercinta oleh pria pirang itu, 'kan?

Sakura menghela napas. Ia duduk tegap lagi. Pandangannya teralih pada si bartender muda yang sedang menuangkan es ke dalam gelas _shaker_.

"Boleh aku pinjam pena dan selembar kertas?" pintanya langsung.

Bartender itu diam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk pasti. Ia berjalan sebentar ke salah satu laci, lalu mengambil barang-barang yang dipinta oleh wanita itu.

"Ini, Nona." Sebuah pena dan selembar kertas tertata di hadapan Sakura.

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir. "Terima kasih." Kemudian atensinya mulai tersita pada kertas kosong tersebut.

Pada apa yang akan ia guratkan di sana dengan tinta pena hitam.

"Dasar bodoh. Maniak sialan. Seniman gila. Deidara payah."

Mulut kecil wanita itu terus-terusan mengumpat, sembari sesekali menguap dengan air mata menitik sedikit di sudut kelopak; ia mulai mengantuk, tetapi tangannya tak berhenti mencoreti kertas yang tadinya putih itu menjadi hampir tak ada lagi ruang kosong di atasnya.

Setelah menulis satu kata terakhir, kepalanya tertunduk perlahan, hanya untuk rebah kembali di atas meja. Ada dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari Sakura, dengan pena masih di dalam genggaman. Kertas itu sudah penuh.

Dengan namanya dan Deidara, serta gambar-gambar hati menjadi dekorasi tak beraturan.

Ada beberapa tulisan yang ia torehkan di sana, dengan gambar hati di antara namanya dan Deidara. Ada beberapa tulisan, dengan gambar hati di akhir nama Deidara. Tulisan-tulisan lain yang tersisa adalah nama Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, dan Deidara.

Ia menuliskan semuanya tanpa memikirkan bahwa kertas itu tidak dilihat olehnya sendiri.

Deidara sudah tiba di sebelahnya tepat ketika wanita itu jatuh tertidur di meja bar.

Iris langit pria itu melebar sesaat ketika matanya terkunci pada selembar kertas di bawah tangan Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat; ia tahu bahwa wanita itu mencintainya. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa wanita itu akan seberani ini menuliskan namanya lengkap dengan gambar-gambar hati.

Ketika Sakura bilang ia lebih baik darinya, maka wanita itu tak salah. Deidara akui.

Sakura memang jauh lebih baik dari ia sendiri. Bahkan hampir dalam segala hal.

Terutama dalam hal ini; berani akan perasaannya sendiri. Wanita itu mungkin berpikir bahwa Deidara tidak membalas perasaannya, tetapi ia tetap tak peduli; justru memenuhi kertas putih dengan nama-namanya. Tidak sepertinya.

Apa yang Deidara lakukan adalah tetap bertahan menjadi misterius, agar identitasnya tak diketahui si wanita manis yang sudah telanjur jatuh cinta. Deidara memang tak takut apa pun, tak ada yang Deidara takuti di dunia ini. Tetapi kali ini, ia takut. Ia takut untuk memberitahu indentitasnya pada wanita itu—tidak, tidak. Akan lebih tepat bila dikatakan,

bahwa ia takut akan reaksi wanita itu terhadap identitas aslinya. Terhadap siapa ia sebenarnya, serta berapa lama lagi waktu tersisa yang ia miliki.

Satu senyum getir terukir di bibir Deidara. Iris langitnya masih memandangi Sakura yang tengah tertidur tanpa memikirkan bahaya-bahaya apa saja yang bisa terjadi bila ia tak waspada di tempat umum.

Ia juga tak menyangka, bahwa Sakura adalah sosok yang berhasil menawan hatinya.

Deidara memejamkan mata sejenak, sebelum ia menanggalkan mantel gelapnya. Pendeknya kemeja yang wanita itu kenakan pada cuaca yang terlampau dingin ini, hanya membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Bisa jadi wanita itu memang kuat, atau hanya terlalu bodoh saja.

Segera setelahnya, ia selimuti tubuh wanita itu dengan mantelnya; cukup untuk menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh Sakura agar tak terpapar oleh dingin-dingin udara malam. Tangan kirinya mengambil kertas di bawah pena wanita itu, kemudian melipatnya beberapa kali, lalu ia selipkan di saku celana.

Deidara tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sesenang ini hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti namanya ditulis dengan gambar-gambar hati oleh si wanita bersurai pendek dambaan sanubari.

Pandangannya beralih pada si bartender muda. "Tolong jaga dia, ya. Katakan padanya aku akan kembali esok malam, ketika ia bangun nanti. Ia pasti akan mencariku, hm." Deidara mengujar ringan, tetapi ada sirat memerintah yang dalam pada intonasinya; memastikan benar agar tak ada yang menyentuh wanitanya.

Sebab, Deidara tak bisa berada di dekat wanita itu terlalu lama.

Satu anggukan penuh afirmasi, ia terima setelahnya dari sang bartender muda. "Baik, Tuan."

Deidara memutar tubuhnya. Ia pandangi sekali lagi wanita itu, sebelum kaki-kakinya melangkah untuk keluar dari bar.

Tangannya menepuk lembut kepala Sakura beberapa kali; mata birunya menatap dengan penuh renjana. "Aku pergi dulu." Deidara mengujar dengan sedikit berat, lalu akhirnya keluar dari bar.

Ia ... tak mau meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
